Illusion Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Illusion Arcana Seeing is believing. * Novice: Learn Minor Illusion and Phantasm. * Journeyman: Learn Grand Illusion; gain the focus Intelligence (Illusion Arcana). * Master: Learn Nightmare; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Illusion Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Phantasm * Requirements: Illusion Arcana (Novice) * Type: Attack * Cost: 4 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 12 * Range: 20 yds * Test: Willpower (Courage) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Flame Blast, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You bring into being an illusory monster which claws and bites one target within 20 yards. The target takes 2d6+1 damage. Targets that make a successful Willpower (Courage) test vs. your Spellpower only take 1d6+1 damage. Petty Illusion * Requirements: Illusion Arcana (Novice) * Type: Utility * Cost: 3+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 8 * Range: 20 yds * Test: Perception (Seeing) vs Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Forest Blend, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook, and Maliloki http://roninarmy.com/threads/2710-Cold-Arcana?p=112049&viewfull=1#post112049 You create an illusion up to 2 yards by 2 yards by 2 yards in volume within 20 yards of you. The illusion may not move from its original location, but it may incorporate stationary movement (such as waving or shifting its weight). You can incorporate sounds into the illusion for +2 MP at the time of casting. The illusion can be programmed with a set motion, or controlled if the caster stays within range. A target who has a reason to doubt the reality of the illusion and who makes a successful Perception (Seeing) test vs. your Spellpower will realize that the illusion has no substance. The illusion lasts for one minute, but can be extended for 1 MP per additional minute. Grand Illusion * Requirements: Illusion Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Utility * Cost: 6+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 13 * Range: 30 yds * Test: Perception (Seeing) vs Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Veil Of Darkness, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook, and Maliloki http://roninarmy.com/threads/2710-Cold-Arcana?p=112049&viewfull=1#post112049 You create an illusion up to 20 yards by 20 yards by 20 yards in volume within 30 yards of you. The illusion may not move from its original location, but it may incorporate stationary movement (such as waving or shifting its weight). You can incorporate both sounds and smells into the illusion for +4 MP at the time of casting. The illusion can be programmed with a set motion, or controlled if the caster stays within range. A target who has a reason to doubt the reality of the illusion and who makes a successful Perception (Seeing) test vs. your Spellpower will realize that the illusion has no substance. The illusion lasts for one hour, but can be extended for 2 MP per additional hour. Waking Nightmare * Requirements: Illusion Arcana (Master) * Type: Attack * Cost: 15 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 15 * Range: 50 yds * Test: Willpower (Courage) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Jason “Wired Wolf” Hanks https://www.dropbox.com/s/5bjgupwu48oly9z/The_Veil_Codex.pdf?dl=0 You overwhelm a target within 50 yards with visions of their darkest fears. Until the target succeeds on a Willpower (Courage) test vs. your Spellpower, they can do nothing but cower in fear. Each turn the target remains under the effect of the waking nightmare, they take 2 penetrating damage. A target failing the initial test may try again at the start of each of their turns until they successfuly face their fears and end the spell. Category:Arcana Category:Illusion Arcana Category:Brandon Blackmoor